


I'm In Chains

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spike in cuffs, Spike's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Spike feels Angel's love through chains.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Still](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242191) by Abhainn Realta. 



> I sent an e-mail to the author of 'Be Still' asking if it was okay to put a link to her work and to also tell her of what her fic inspired and unfortunately it bounced back.
> 
> The paragraph in question that inspired me:
> 
> 'And that is the driving force for staying and going, for begging his assistance and turning that key to get the fuck out of Dodge as fast as demonically possible. I *do* need him. I know that. I've known that for fucking centuries. But for *him* to know it.
> 
> I want him to know it, and in the darkest recesses of my crypt when all I have for company is my hand and my morbid musings, he will acknowledge it and take me into his arms again, take me to his bed and his chains and his love and his pain.'

If you were a human waking up in my situation, the counterpoint of a warm body at your back would be against the cold metal encasing your wrists. Because I'm dead, I've got cold at both points.

  
Of course it's Angel. He's asleep as well, as relaxed as he'll ever be, draped over me like a blanket. The cuffs are keeping my hands to the bedhead. I can't move much, but this is how I like it. This is Angel's love to me. This is my love to my Sire.

  
Maybe I was woken up by him settling down, because I sleep for the next few hours and then wake again as he stretches and kisses my neck, with a little bit of fang. A small pierce, a lick at the blood bead and that has me groaning, stretching my body as far as I can, neck bared for more.

  
He takes the invitation and bites down slowly, as if saying thank you, then drinks and runs his fangs over my Adam's apple.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in just under 2 days in early December 2011. I'm presuming this is all I meant to write.


End file.
